


Here we go baby//Come on!//Gonna get crazy....

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, PsychoWolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Passion and desperation send both women into a frenzy...





	Here we go baby//Come on!//Gonna get crazy....

Neither woman would remember how the whole situation started, Mickie had found Fliss in her room and had been happy to see her, finding it all too easy to greet her with a rough, claiming kiss. She had been feeling the psycho within starting to rise, her breath hitching at the power with which Fliss responded, pulling her closer, the two falling into each other. 

Mickie had almost growled when Fliss lifted her into her arms, carrying her out to the car, it had taken them very little time to get home, Fliss locking both the car and the house quickly, carrying Mickie to the bedroom, the clothing thrown aside until finally, finally, they had one another naked, Mickie grinding down hard when Fliss lifted her into place, the two moaning into each other’s lips, both women giving themselves over to passion.


End file.
